The invention concerns a connecting element for connecting two rod-like elements used for bone or vertebra stabilization.
A connecting element of this kind is known from DE 692 06 318 T2. The connecting portion is formed from two rods which are to be connected to each other at one end and which at the elements to be connected are gripped by sockets which are designed to be pivotable about a common screw extending transversely to the rod direction. The ends of the connecting portion comprise rings which can be fitted on screws which can be connected to the rods to be connected. From WO 91/16020 is known a connecting portion comprising two cylinder section-shaped channels which serve to receive two rods parallel to each other. Connection of rods inclined at an angle to each other or extending obliquely to each other is therefore not possible.